


The Philosophy of Double Dates

by Guardian_Rose



Series: The Philosophies of Magnus & Alec [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentioned panic attack, Trust Development, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mentioned panic attack, beware reading if triggered by them. Please put your safety first <br/><3</p>
<p>Set after The Philosophy of Happy Endings but can be read separately.</p>
<p>Magnus and Alec go on a double date with Clary and Izzy.</p>
<p>The relationship is Clary/Izzy/Lydia but Lydia is away in Idris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Philosophy of Double Dates

Magnus was wondering why on earth he had agreed to Izzy’s plan. It should be simple. A double date between him and Alec with Clary and Isabelle, Lydia was away in Idris working with the Lightwood’s parents.

It was anything but simple. There were so many things that could go wrong. So many things that could happen that would push Alec further away from Magnus, so many things that could be said or done that could ruin the half-peace they’d found together.

It wasn’t Clary and Isabelle’s fault, they were happily awaiting the other couple at Takis right now but Magnus and Alec were running late because they’d overslept their alarm. 

It was two weeks since they decided to give it another shot, it hadn’t been the easiest fortnight that was for sure but it was like heaven compared to the previous three months. 

Alec was still having his nightmares but he had started sleeping in their bed again which made it an awful lot easier for Magnus to wake him up when he started shouting, which was every night.

The shadowhunter wasn’t willing to talk about them yet and Magnus was okay with that, they weren’t affecting Alec outside of the constant wake ups in the middle of the night.

Although Magnus suspected they were worse lately due to his week in the container but he knew for definite they’d started because Magnus had broken it off so cruelly.

Alec was bright and cheery around Magnus and his friends still so Magnus respected his wishes and wasn’t even mentioning the nightmares, giving Alec his space to work it out in his own time.

Whenever one of the girls, Jace or Simon would message him or call to check up on Alec when the shadowhunter in question didn’t come to the institute on time or was more than half an hour late to a meeting Magnus would confirm that ‘yes, Alec was still at the loft and they were both very sorry for losing track of the time. Magnus would portal him there in under five minutes.’

He’d moved in with Magnus after one eventful night when the warlock had ran to the Institute after getting a call from Izzy saying that his boyfriend was having a panic attack after she’d woken him up from the nightmare. 

Unfortunately it had been raining that night so when he’d burst into the institute looking like a soaked cat, Maryse had stormed after him all the way to Alexander’s room. Questioning him along the way.

Then watched awkwardly as he calmed down his boyfriend before berating them both. At this point, nerves frayed to the point of setting alight, he’d picked up Alec in his arms bridal style. 

Shot Maryse the darkest look he could manage, cat eyes flaming, before telling Izzy and Jace that ‘Alec would be sleeping at his loft from now on’ and walked out the door with the half asleep shadowhunter wrapped in a blanket in his arms.

The next morning, Magnus had explained what he’d said and made it clear that it was Alec’s choice as to whether he wanted to move in or not., the warlock was in no way pressuring him.

Alec had promised to think about it while he was working at the institute. Then, without a call or text, arrived at midday on Magnus’s doorstep with two packed bags and a shy, hopeful smile. 

Magnus,of course, had kissed him breathless.

This was around 5 days ago. Magnus was pacing in the living room, already wearing the perfect outfit and just the right amount of makeup and hair product that he knew Alec loved. 

The shadowhunter was finishing getting ready in their room. 

Things weren’t perfect between them and there were moments when it was clear they hadn’t found their rhythm again yet. Bumping against each other in the kitchen, Alec flinching from Magnus’s touch in public and Magnus not knowing when or where he was welcome in the shadowhunter's life. 

“Mags, do they have to be so..tight?” 

The warlock stopped his pacing and looked up to see his boyfriend standing in the doorway.

His hair was artfully ruffled, the top Magnus had chosen for him accented everything perfectly, hugging his body in just the right places. The jeans he was questioning were a dark denim blue that matched his navy t-shirt. He was wearing a black leather jacket as the cherry on top.

Magnus grinned wickedly, purposefully taking his time looking him over. He could feel the heat from Alec’s blush from over the other side of the room.

“Darling, that’s why they’re skinny jeans not just normal jeans. You understand?”

He made his way over to stand in front of the taller man. He had to crane his neck back a bit to meet the ocean blue eyes looking down at him.

Alec rolled his eyes and the adoration in them blew away any worries the warlock had had.

“You look beautiful.” Alec murmured, tracing his thumb over the warlock’s cheekbone.

“Thank you, darling. You on the other hand are completely ravishing, Alexander.” Magnus winked, pleased with the crimson blush and shy smile he coaxed out of the shadowhunter.

“Thank you.” 

Magnus lifted himself onto his toes and pressed a chaste kiss against Alec’s cheek.

“Come on, the girls are going to give us hell if we’re any later.” 

Alec laughed and took Magnus’s hand, stopping him from walking away. The warlock turned around, expression confused. All the fears coming back.

Did he not want to go? Was it too soon? Had he screwed up? Misread the shadowhunter?

Alec pulled him closer and ducked down, kissing him briefly on the mouth. 

“Now we can go.” He said before pulling on Magnus’s hand, leading him out the door.

\--------Time skip (5 minutes)---------

As soon as they neared Takis, Alec slipped his hand out of Magnus’s to fiddle with the zip on his jacket. Magnus’s heart dropped but he had expected this. 

Whilst Alec was getting braver in their own home, he was still embarrassed about how he’d reacted to their breakup around other people and avoided any displays of affection in public. Even small ones like holding hands.

Magnus opened the door for his boyfriend and gave him an encouraging smile. 

It was cooler inside than out which was a relief. They spotted the girls in a booth near the back, Clary waved when she saw them. Alec gave a timid wave back as they strolled over.

“Hey guys.” Izzy greeted.

They were both grinning from ear to ear and were holding hands on the table, Magnus bit down on the sliver of jealousy. Alec would get there, that would be them soon enough. Magnus was sure.

“Hey Iz. Hey Clary.” Alec’s voice was cheery and light.

He shimmied into the side opposite the girls and Magnus sat next to him, shoulders touching. 

The warlock could feel the shadowhunter’s knee bobbing up and down nervously under the table.

“Why are you two so smiley? Who’s died?” Magnus joked whilst inconspicuously putting his hand on Alec's thigh under the table trying to reassure him that everything was okay and that Magnus was there for him. 

He felt Alec relax under his touch and he removed his hand, if he saw the disappointed look from the shadowhunter next to him he didn’t respond. He’d expected Alec to jump or push him away, not relax so quickly.

“No one’s died.” Clary said, feigning offence at the thought that she would get such joy from someone's death.

“Lydia’s been promoted! Which means more free reign for her, which means she can come home more often!” Isabelle announced, practically radiating joy.

“That’s great Iz! When’s she coming back?” Alec asked, genuinely glad.

“Next week.” Clary answered, smile fading a little. 

Magnus could sympathise, a week was a long time to be without someone you loved.

“It’ll be fine, we’ll survive.” Izzy reassured them when the two men frowned slightly. “How have you two been, anyway?”

They looked at each other as if deciding who was going to answer the question. They turned back around but before Magnus could answer Clary piped up.

“Look! They’re doing the couple-conversation-through-glances thing already.” 

They all laughed while Alec scowled, laughter in his eyes.

“We’re doing just...great.” Magnus said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows a little which earned him a slap on the arm from Alec.

“Magnus!”

“Sorry, darling. What I meant was, Alec and I are doing just wonderfully. We’ve been able to spend a lot more...quality time together since he moved in.” Magnus winked.

Alec blushed furiously and dropped his head to the table top.

“Mags…” He groaned.

The girls laughed and Isabelle patted him on the head comfortingly.

“It’s alright big brother. It’s good that you’re doing so well! All the repressed emotions need to be released somehow, I mean you’ve been storing them for years!” Izzy teased and the taller shadowhunter looked at her with something akin to horror.

The blush on his cheeks turning even deeper and working it’s way down his neck.

“By the angel, Clary save me. Please!” 

“Sorry, no can do. I’m with Iz on this one.” 

Alec groaned and buried his head in his hands while the girls giggled. 

Magnus was happily watching them interact, smiling at them all endlessly. 

The warlock moved his hand from where it lay on the table to start playing with Alec’s hair. He could practically feel the younger man purring.

Magnus was pleasantly surprised when the shadowhunter didn’t push his hand away, instead he turned his head from where it lay buried in his arms to look up at Magnus.

“Your glamour Mags.” Alec whispered while the two girls talked to each other about something Simon had said yesterday.

“What about it?” Magnus asked just as quietly.

“It’s not there. I like it not there though.” Alec murmured as he moved one of his arms to intertwine his hand with Magnus’s free one.

“Oh. You know I love that you like my natural eyes, darling, but the mundanes in here won’t, sorry.” He said and replaced the glamour that he’d let fall without noticing.

“That’s ‘cause they’re stupid. Who wouldn’t love your eyes. You’re gorgeous.”

Alec’s flush faded faster the longer he looked at the warlock, he was still smiling though.

“So are you, Alexander. So are you.” Magnus replied.

“Do you want to order any drinks?”

A new voice came from nearby and Alec lifted his head from the table, Magnus dropped his hand from his hair, expecting Alec to remove his fingers from his other one as well. But he didn’t. 

He held on while smiling shyly at the waitress as he ordered both him and Magnus a mug of coffee each. 

So maybe Magnus was wrong and they’d made more progress than he’d thought. Either way, the thrill from being able to rub circles with his thumb on Alec’s skin as they all chatted about their day and recent missions was more than enough for Magnus. 

He couldn’t imagine how he’d survived three months without Alexander Lightwood and he never wanted to experience it again. He’d much rather stay in this moment forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Let me know what you want and I'll try and write it if I can (or want to)!
> 
> Any and all comments welcome!


End file.
